Blainchel: It's Not Just Me
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU Blaine tries to stop Rachel from marrying Brody Weston.


A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at another short Blainchel fic. This is an AU story. Instead of Rachel marrying Finn, she's about to marry Brody Weston, and Blaine realized his feelings for Rachel never disappeared despite what he told her at the Lima Bean. This is a one shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters, or song lyrics.

Rachel had just come home from her date with Brody Weston, whom she met during her Freshman year at NYADA. He was everything a girl could want. He was older, very good-looking, full of talent, and one of the few guys she's known who truly seemed to care for her.

They had broken up a couple years ago when Santana discovered Brody's "extracurricular activities." He may have lied to her about his profession of choice and he may have slept with Cassandra July, the teacher who made her life hell freshmen year.

Brody has changed and he truly wants to be with her. So when he took her to dinner after her Funny Girl performance, she was so surprised when he proposed to her and wanting to skip a huge wedding and get married at the Justice of the Peace. Who needs a big wedding after all?

When Rachel walked into the apartment, Blaine, Kurt, Sam, Artie and Santana were eating Pizza for dinner and turned when the door opened.

Kurt: My diva, you're home. Are you hungry? We got you a vegan pizza.

Rachel: Nope, thank you Kurt. I've already had dinner.

Santana: Okay Hobbit #1 where were you? And don't lie to Tana. Remember I still wear knives in my hair.

Rachel: I was out with a friend.

Artie: All of your friends are here though.

Rachel: Not all. In fact, I was out with Brody.

Santana: You're still dating that douchebag? Have you learned nothing from last time?

Rachel: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Sam: Who's Brody?

Kurt: Diva, what is that rock on your finger?

Rachel: Well...Brody proposed and I said yes. We're eloping.

Kurt: OMG BARBRA! Are you out of your mind?! What about your job? Your dreams? Are we doing Finn 2.0?

Santana: Am I gonna go all Lima Heights on your ass Berry?!

Artie and Sam: We're lost.

Kurt: Blaine, you're awfully quiet. Please say something. She will listen to you.

Blaine just sat in shock. He didn't know Brody that well, but remembers meeting him the night he came to visit Kurt and went to Callbacks with Kurt, Rachel, and Finn. Blaine had thought his feelings for Rachel were long gone but only recently began . Perhaps he was never completely over her. He thought the first time she got engaged to Finn hurt, but this time like a ton of bricks.

Blaine: Excuse me, I need some air.

Santana: What's with Hobbit #2?

Sam: Let me go talk to him.

Rachel: Well in the meantime, I still have my dress from when i was going to marry Finn..we will get married quickly but later maybe I can buy a real wedding dress.

Kurt: You determined to do this? I am not happy but you're my best friend. Lets get you ready and then marry you off to Brody.

Santana: Mr. Manwhore of the Year,that is.

Meanwhile, Blaine was outside on the Balcony looking at the moon.

Sam: Hey..awfully quiet, what's wrong?

Blaine: Honestly, I am not sure. Kurt and I agreed for now to call off wedding and spend some time as just friends. And Rachel and I have grown so close, and I thought the feelings I had for her had gone away, and seeing her engaged to Finn hurt. But, to see her about to throw her life away on that Man Whore Brody makes me sick to my stomach.

Sam: Blaine...are you still in love with Rachel?

Blaine: Maybe..yes..i don't know. I thought I was over her. But, being here in New York I see her in a whole new light. I don't think I ever stopped loving her. It's too late, though.

Sam: It is never too late to tell the ones we we feel. Isn't that what Mr. Shue taught us especially after the school shooting fiasco?

Blaine: She loves Brody though.

Sam: Maybe if she knew how YOU felt she may not go through with it. Maybe she's always had feelings for you and never acted on it because of Finn and Kurt. I actually think you're a better match for Rachel. I don't know Brody, but from what I hear, he isn't good news.

Blaine: Perhaps you're right. Love is such a risk.

Sam: Question you need to ask is if Rachel Berry is worth that risk or not. Now we better get dressed because Rachel's determined to go through with this.

Blaine: Wait what? Now?! No that can't happen, she can't be his wife! He's not the right guy for her! *Then he ran back into the apartment to find Rachel.*

Sam: Go get her buddy.

Rachel was in her room trying on her dress. She suddenly heard her door opened.

Blaine: Wow Rach, you look beautiful.

Rachel: Thank you Blaine. Are you okay?

Blaine: No, I'm not. Why him?

Rachel: Excuse me?

Blaine: Why Brody? Why put yourself through all of that heartache again? He isn't the right guy for you.

Rachel: What are you talking about? He's great, although flawed. We all are. I thought you would be happy to see me move on.

Blaine: I am happy but I'd be happier I you were with the Right guy.

Rachel: I know what I'm doing.

Blaine: Do you? Why the hurry? The Rachel I know wouldn't make such a hasty decision.

Rachel: That Rachel is gone.

Blaine: No, she's hidden inside of you. I know you Rachel. And Brody isn't the one.

Rachel sighed. Then replied, "Then tell me WHO IS?!"

Blaine: Me *coughing*

Rachel: What?!

Blaine: I said...me! I've always loved you, Rachel. Those feelings never went away. I was fooling myself thinking I could bury my feelings, but I cant do it. Not anymore. I can't let you throw your future and heart away. And I know it's not just me, Rachel.

Rachel: You're delusional, Blaine.

Blaine: Am I?

"It's Not Just Me" (A/N: Rascal Flatts)

(Blaine)

Tell me you've had trouble sleeping  
>That you toss and turn from side to side<br>That it's my face you've been seeing  
>In your dreams at night<p>

*Blaine walks towards Rachel cupping her face as he looked straight into her eyes*

Tell me that you wake up crying  
>And you're not sure exactly why<br>Tell me that something is missing  
>In your life, in your life baby<p>

[Chorus]  
>Tell me that you live for love<br>That forever is never enough  
>That you've waited all your life to see<br>That you want so badly to believe  
>Tell me that it's not just me<p>

*Rachel sat on the bed, while Blaine held her on his lap kissing her cheek..Tears falling from her eyes.*

I could have sworn I saw you smile at me  
>Standing in the poring rain<br>At a loss for words and running out of time  
>I said this crazy thing (crazy thing), I said<p>

[Repeat Chorus]

Hold me now and tell me that you do believe  
>In a soul, a soul mate<br>And tell me, and tell me, tell me

[Repeat Chorus]

Blaine: So Miss Berry, tell me is it just me who feels like this? Tell me you haven't felt the same way and I will walk away.

Rachel: I can't.

Blaine: Why not?

Rachel: Because..because it would be a lie. I've loved you since our first kiss in my basement and devastated when you rejected me. Yes, I loved Finn and Jesse and a part of me cared for Brody. Blaine, You always had my heart.

Blaine: You have it now. I want you Rachel, please don't marry Brody.

Rachel: Give me my phone.

Blaine handed her the phone and dialed a number she had on speed dial.

?: Hello?

Rachel: Brody, its Rachel.

Brody: Oh hey babe, are you ready to do this?

Rachel: I can't..i can't marry you Brody.

Brody: Why not?

Rachel: Because we would be a lie. I gave my heart away long ago and never really got it back. I'm sorry.

Brody: Are you sure? What can I do to change your mind?

Blaine: Nothing Manwhore, she belongs to me. Good luck player.

Blaine hung up. Rachel looked at him in shock.

Rachel: Blaine Devon Anderson!

Blaine: Just telling the truth, you're mine future Mrs. Anderson.

Rachel: Oh you think I'll marry you someday?

Blaine: Damn straight and sure as hell wouldn't be at City Hall. Maybe we could have Harry Potter marry us?

Rachel: It would be epic.

Blaine: I love you Rachel Barbra Berry.

Rachel: I love you too, Blaine Devon Anderson. Now kiss me.

Blaine: Yes ma'am.

Blaine kissed her deeply. They continued to kiss until Kurt yelled, "So what's the verdict?"

Blaine: I told Manwhore to take a hike. I'm with Rachel now.

Kurt: It's about damn time!

Sam: Blainchel is happening!

Rachel and Blaine: Blainchel always. * kissing continues*

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed and yes my story is out of Canon. I love Blainchel whether relationship or friendship. Can't wait for premiere in three days lots of Blainchel moments. Read & Review and No bashing


End file.
